Talk:Whips
Table That table does not belong on this page! The one for stats. -- page/ '' 21:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Ideas: Razor Chain? Long Chain? Light Chain? Freeze Chain? Perhaps Dan could make a whip called the Razor Chain. It would damage all enemies that come in contact with it instead of just the enemy the whipper was aiming for. This would make it so many enemies could be damaged in one attack. This special attribute might just work upon special activation, or maybe it could normally work like this but just have a lower ATK. Perhaps razors could be a new classification of whips, like the whips and chains before them. Also, there should be long whips (ones with a long range), Light whips (ones with very high AGI), and Freeze whips (Self-explanatory). '-= 19:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC)=-' Talk What do you think some future whips will be? I predict that the next ones (in no particular order) will be a poison whip (self explanatory), spark whip (like a combination of spark glove and stone whip, double or triple sp atk and thunder element), long whip (range 60), iron whip (stronger atk), freeze whip (think freeze glove, freezes for 0.2 secs), slow whip (slow by 30% for 3 secs), flame whip (like flame sword 2's awesome special attack, but flexible and amount of flames is effected by DEX. Flames travel away from character.), fire whip (different from flame whip, fire drops from end on hit, no flames flying out from end) and two-handed variants of all these with half the AGI of their one-handed counterparts. Perhaps you could get a whipper to hold two of the lower-leveled whips, I dunno. I hope the whips get drops soon, I want more compo space! Also, I fixed the grammar on the whip page. 18:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) .....wow.DMSwordsmaster 18:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we write how many attacks something has in the attack and bonus attack box? Karoo The stone one shoots 3 stones into the air, the fire one shoots 3 not rotating flames that stick to the ground, the thunder one creates 5... think lightning bolts around the player that move inward to the enemy, and the ice one makes 5 arrows that rotate and behave like sparks, but they go so fast that they can go through the enemy it hits. The ice one isn't very useful in my opinion, as the shots all move in one direction, which is often backwards. I think thunder is better. 19:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC)From my counts... Stone Whip = 3 bullets. Fire Whip = 4 flames. Thunder Whip = 5 lightning bolts. Ice Whip = 5 ice shards. Thorn Whip = 7 thorns(needles). Poison Whip = 5 purple poison clouds. Explosion = 3 explosions (just like Delta Explosion). Stone Chain = 3 bullets. Richard Warlock 03:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's correct, except, the Thunder Whip shoots 5 bolts. --Majorlee 11:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Majorlee, Thanks! You are correct. I've updated and added to the list. Richard Warlock 15:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) explosion whip is 3 explosions??? when i used explosion whip i got like 50 explosions..... Does bullets card 3 work on whips? it would increase a lot of projectives released. :How much did you put into the stat which increases bullets?-- ''page/ '' 22:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) oh i forgot i increased dex by 35, sorry, wasn't looking how much bullets i increased, but still surprised they only gave you 3 explosions with 150 mp. just found out bullets card 3 worlds on whips! increased my explosions to 17 now i i calculate correctly Ruisen2000 02:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 The Fire Chain releases 8 flames in a circle. Ice Chain seems to be the same as the Whip but the shots are "heavier" and hit the ground a lot faster. The Thunder Chain makes 4 projectiles as far as I can tell, but it could be 5. They follow the same path and overlap a bit. --Jikkuryuu 21:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) even though ice chain hit the ground faster then ice whip it's still fail... it still can't hit the enemy that the whipper is attacking.. fire chain kinda fails too... fire whip was better b/c all the fire drops to the ground and continue burning enemy (especially in the ??? stage.. ) but fire chain the fire shooting up top and below does not hit enemy and does not travel far enough to hit flying enemies so basicly useless. 04:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 I'll admit it's a lot of work to go through, but with a garnet 3, bullets card 3, and equipped on my 40 dex whipper, it's a beautiful thing to behold. The fire damage could be better, but with 8+6+8=22 lingering flames I can't miss. I agree about the ice chain though, it's a great idea but it's on the worst possible weapon. --Jikkuryuu 14:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Stone Whip: 3 stones Fire Whip: 3 flames Thunder Whip: 5 lightning bolts Ice whip: 5 ice arrows Thorn whip: 7 needles Poison whip: 5 poison clouds Explosion whip: 3 explosions Stone chain: 3 stones Fire chain: 4 floating flames Thunder chain: 5 thunder bolts Ice chain: 5 ice arrows Thorn chain: 15 needles Poison chain: 5 poison clouds Explosion chain: 3 explosions Stone Fureiru: 3 stones Samuel17 03:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Samuel17 Does a garnet 4 and Guides Card 4 on the explosion chain have any affect such as looping around and hitting twice or ring moving towards enemies? Karoo Garnet allows the *explosions* to last for longer if it hasen't hit an enemy yet, and Guide's card allows *explosions* to move towards nearby enemies if it hasen't hit en enemy yet. Samuel17 18:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Woot I just beat the castle boss with an all whipper team with them all on the starting whip. not that anyone cares, though. just it might be interesting. It took a lot of leveling. next up, Submarine Shrine with Whip 1. Not bad. How long did it take you? (plz sign ur messages) 03:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Version 14.1 Bug fix: Visibility added to Explosion Flail projectiles. If that's one of the things that happen for 14.1, I totally called it. ;P ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:27, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Whip order broken "Stone" whips usually come after "Explosion" whips. My guess is "Morning Star" would only work for the next quote-on-quote "Iron" whip, the level 7-8 whips are going to use "Star", and ha66ii didn't want people immediately thinking of the "Warriors" series while wondering what they were actually getting at with "Fire Star". (For those who don't get the reference, you should read the "Warriors" series for yourselves. The series might not portray cat behaviors nearly as accurately as possible, but it's still a really good story for what it is. So you won't regret reading it. ^^ Sorry for the major spoilers inherent with that particular reference though). ;; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Uh oh, this could be a problem with coding in the future... :I have gotten the reference. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:47, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :... How would that pose any "coding" problems? ;P I think you're talking about "weapon order" problems. Basically now ha66ii just needs to have the Fire Star come next, then keep the order otherwise intact. All this really does is switch the positions of the Fire Star and the Morning Star in the weapon order for the level 7-8 whips, then the rest of the order should remain intact. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:58, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :I meant that ha66ii has been doing the same weapon rehashing for so long that he might end up making a second Morning Star instead of a Stone Star. Oh, well, crap happens... ( Omega16)(Talk) 02:05, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :... That would be a laugh. I highly doubt ha66ii would make that sort of mistake though. I'm pretty darn sure that we're gonna get all the weapons we're supposed to. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :I hope that ha66ii makes a weapon that's pretty far out there for all the weapon classes like he did for the Resort weapons. I think it would be cool to have a Physical type Orb that deals a ridiculous amount of damage (About 100-200+). ( Omega16)(Talk) 02:35, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Uh... heh. For one thing, things like Resort weapons and Mountaintop weapons are the only things that will break the weapon pattern. The entire rest of the game is enough to tell me that much. For another thing, if there were a Physical-type Orb now, what with Magician AGI and how much damage even ranged weapons are dealing these days, the base total damage from the combined projectiles would probably come to around ~400-500 AT even without compos or MAG. Also, ha66ii is probably tilting their head at you looking very confused right now. They probably think "what, they want a Physical-type ranged attack...? Why aren't they just using a Sniper...?". I'll bet that's what ha66i thinks. Then again, that does raise questions about the inclusion of the Indra Arrow in the Sniper's weapon set.... "Ranged Thunder-type power? Don't ask the Sniper for that- ask the Magician for that!". ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:50, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :ha66ii probably knows that the only team I've used is a Gladiator, Magician, Boxer, Sniper team, as I haven't changed the classes or positions in years (I've perfected this team.). Not to mention, there's a player that says he'd rather keep the starting orb for the whole game. :... :WHAT THE FUCK?! That orb sucks! ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::And yes, I know it can work if you're all 4 Magicians on Mountain 2 or Forest 5, but that's beside the point. ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:31, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :In that case, I would rather keep my freeze-type orbs instead of that starting orb. lol Yathimc (talk) 04:36, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Same here. Big Icicle 4 for the win! ( Omega16)(Talk) 20:29, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Er... if you're looking for Freeze-type AT, wouldn't Freeze Explosion 6 be better (once you get it of course)? Heck, even the Gladiator's "Frozen" weapons are pretty good for Freeze DPS. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:03, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, but I'd rather hit 20 or so at once. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:48, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::... The entire point of Freeze Explosion is that it attacks a larger area than Big Icicle and deals splash damage to that whole area. Big Icicle's potential for mobbing is actually far lesser than Freeze Explosion's potential for mobbing. Big Icicle's point is basically reduced to bypassing relatively weaker Freeze time resistances once Freeze Explosion becomes avaiable. Have you ever actually tried Freeze Explosion? Each of its 6 projectiles are roughly as large as Big Icicle's projectile, and they spread outward from the center of the main target in the same fashion as Delta Explosion, only much, much larger area of effect than Delta Explosion. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:01, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Once, but at first, I didn't like the fact that the base AT was 0-0, only the MAG-AT worked. I guess I'll go grind for it again... ( Omega16)(Talk) 02:04, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::...You know that's Ice orb, right? Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 02:08, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::....FUUUUUUUCK! :::::I've been so used to the weapon I use that I've forgotten which weapon was which again. Oh, well, I probably don't need Freeze Explosion 6 anytime soon. My Boxer with a Vampire's Card 4/ONIGIRI's Card will suffice. I've survived Hell 2 with this one. ( Omega16)(Talk) 02:12, September 16, 2014 (UTC) 2018 50th Post on Whips! In 4 years :P OverheatPete (talk) 14:40, October 3, 2018 (UTC) : link DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:22, October 4, 2018 (UTC)